Endless Love 2:Love Conquers All
by eulyn jill
Summary: After their marriage, Chun and Ella expected that they will be able to live happily together... but they lived a complicated life instead. It's all because Chun's stepmother wasn't happy about Ella being his wife. She promised to herself to do anything to
1. Chapter 1

The name and charactheristic of the cast are just borrowed and not the same in real life... The story is just a product of my imagination...

After their marriage, Chun and Ella expected that they will be able to live happily together... but they lived a complicated life instead. It's all because Chun's stepmother wasn't happy about Ella being his wife. She promised to herself to do anything to break their relationship. So, she made a step by criticizing Ella. She used to tell Chun that Ella didn't care for their daughter because she had a lover. At first, Chun didn't believe her. One day, Chun came home late but he noticed that Chunella was not feeling well... When he found out that Chunella had a fever, he looked for Ella because he didn't know how to take care of a child. He looked after her around the house then he realized that Ella was not there. He asked his stepmother and both had a conversation.

"Do you know why Chunella used to get sick almost every month? Well, it's all because your beloved wife has no time to take good care of her... And it's all because Ella used to spend more time with her lover rather than with you or your daughter."

"What? Ella has a lover? No, I don't believe you because I know that she is not that kind of girl."

"Are you sure? You're not always by her side so she has a chance to make love with another guy. Why don't you try to observe her?"

When Chunella was already asleep, Ella arrived. Because she was too tired... she instantly fell asleep after she has changed her clothes. Chun noticed that Ella didn't even check their daughter's condition. So, he remembered what his stepmother told him awhile ago.

Before he went to bed, he smelled Ella's shirt and he was so surprised because it had a scent of a man's perfume. The next day, Ella came home more late than she did last night.

And Chun was pushed to confront her about his bad instinct.

"Ella, please be honest, are you having an affair with another guy?

"What kind of question is that? How can I have an affair with another guy if I can't even bear my obligation as a wife and as a mom?" she instantly answered.

"Then why you don't have time to take good care of our daughter? Last night, you didn't even find out that she had a fever," Chun insisted.

"Now I know that you don't really love me and you were just forced to marry me because of Chunella... and one more thing... you don't trust me even just for being the mother of your daughter," Ella angrily said.


	2. Chapter 2

After saying those words, she ran away from their house and went to Hebe's house

After saying those words, she ran away from their house and went to Hebe's house.

"Ella, it is already late... why are you still not home? Come in," Hebe surprisingly said.

"Chun and I had an argument a while ago... can I stay here for tonight?" Ella directly said.

Hebe hold her hands and answered: "Oh... sure anytime. I'm your friend right? So I am always willing to help you... Always remember that!"

Ella hugged her and said: "Thanks Hebe."

"You are always welcome my dearest friend," Hebe answered.

Meanwhile, Calvin and Angela decided to move to Australia because Angela wanted to be in her hometown before she gave birth to their first baby. The next day, Ella decided to stay at the hotel rather than to stay at Hebe's house and because she didn't come home for almost two nights, Chun's stepmother found the oppurtunity to destroy Chun's good impression on Ella. She hoped it would be even worse than before...


	3. Chapter 3

"See, she doesn't even care to come home even just for Chunella

"See, she doesn't even care to come home even just for Chunella... for sure she is with her lover," Chun's stepmother told Chun.

Chun stood up and said: "So much for that topic."

But the truth was that he was affected by the issue... and he wanted to let Ella come home so that they can live peacefully together as a happy family but his pride pushed him not to beg his wife to come back. After three days, Ella missed her daughter so much so she decided to come home but before, she dropped by Hebe's house to give her birthday gift to Arobe (Hebe's daughter). Hebe was not at her house that time because she was in America for her business tour... Aaron was the one who opened the door for Ella. When Chun who was secretly following her saw the scene, he misinterpreted it and thought that Aaron and Ella were having a secret relationship. And because he felt jealous, he hurriedly left... After Ella finally gave her gift for Arobe, she realized that she wasn't able to go home because Chun's stepmother will surely insult her as she arrived. So, Elle came up with the idea to prepare her daughter's passport so that they can go back in America where her parents lived.

Meanwhile, Chun was so depressed that time so he kept himself busy until he got sick because of too much pressure. In the other hand, Ella finally finished fixing Chunella's document so she went to Chun's house to pick up her daugther. As she entered the house, Chun's stepmother looked at her and said: "What kind of wife are you? Your husband and daughter were both sick but you prefer to be with your lover rather than your own family. And how dare you to come in?! You are not welcome in this house... Crazy bitch!!"

Ella just remained silent and directly went to their room then instantly packed up her things. She also packed up Chunella's clothes because she will bring her daughter in America. When she and her daughter were about to leave... Chun's stepmother stopped them and took Chunella away from Ella and said: "You are not allowed to bring Chun's daughter outside of this house."

"What did you say? She's my daughter so I have all the rights to bring her anywhere and anytime I want," Ella answered angrily.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you don't deserve to be her mom. If you want to leave then go... but let Chunella stay at her father's house," Chun's stepmother insisted


	4. Chapter 4

Ella had no choice but to leave the house alone

Ella had no choice but to leave the house alone. She went to Selina's house to ask some favor.

"I'm leaving tomorrow... I want to go back in America and I will just wait there for our divorce... maybe at that time he won't file a divorce yet but I know he will because Chun doesn't love me anymore," Ella directly said.

"How can you say that...? I know Chun is in love with you. Okay, just think of it... Is he going to marry you if he doesn't really love you? "Selina tried to comfort her.

"He was forced to marry me only because of Chunella. He doesn't trust even just for being the mother of my daughter," Ella tried to insist her point of view.

"Okay, I got your point. But please listen to me. If you leave, Chun will think that his stepmother is saying the truth," Selina told her.

"So, what should I do?" Ella asked her.

Selina sat at her side and said: "I guess it would be better if you just stayed at my rest house until Chun is ready to accept you again."

The next day, Hebe finally arrived from Australia. Because she didn't have any idea of what was happening in Taiwan while she was on her bussiness trip, she instantly believed the rumor about Ella and Aaron's secret relationship and it caused her to be angry at Aaron and Ella. She went to Selina's house to tell her feelings about the issue.

"No, that's not true. Chun's stepmother is the one who started the issue so that Chun would leave Ella. Don't you remember that she didn't like Ella as her daughter-in-law from the start?" Selina tried to clear up her mind.

"I can't believe it! You are my best friend but you choose Ella rather than me?" Hebe sadly said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm your best friend... then why you don't believe me?" Selina hurriedly answered.

Because Hebe misinterpreted Selina's point of view, they had a conflict in their friendship. Meanwhile, Chun started to realize that it was impossible for Ella to find another guy because Ella loved their daughter. So, he decided to find her. He called Selina and asked about Ella's location. And of course Selina told him the truth and told him the place where Ella was currently living.

As for Ella, she had no idea about her pregnancy so she just kept on doing some hard work like laundry. Because she did too much effort, she lost the baby. While Chun was on his way to Selina's rest house, a very strong rain falls... When he arrived there, he saw Ella lying on the ground with blood on her legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chun hurriedly went out of his car and came near to Ella

Chun hurriedly went out of his car and came near to Ella. He instantly brought her to the hospital. When they were already there, they found out that they had lost their baby. He blamed himself for this issue. While his dad decided to file a divorce with his stepmother, Chun knew that it was his stepmother's fault. When Chun's dad arrived at the hospital, they talked about a lot of things.

"It is all my fault... if I just believed and trusted her this wouldn't happen... maybe we didn't lost our baby yet," Chun desperately said.

"Don't blame yourself, son. It's not your fault... don't be so down and depressed! Be strong and always remember that everything happens for a reason. Why don't you help Ella to move on?" his dad told him.

Hebe realized that Ella was innocent about the rumor that she heard and so she just forgot that matter and visited Ella at the hospital. There, she saw Selina and she tried to apologize and of course Selina accepted her apology. When Ella finally recovered from her sickness, Chun went to her side and asked for her forgiveness. Because she loved him and for the sake of their daughter, she instantly forgave him and went back to their house. And finally, they lived happily together as a one happy family.


End file.
